It is desirable to manage solid wastes, such as municipal wastes from residential, institutional, and commercial sources, agricultural wastes, and other wastes such as sewage sludge. As landfills reach and exceed capacity worldwide, and as the solid waste industry and societies generally limit the use of landfills, methods of managing solid wastes have been developed to reduce the volume of solid waste introduced into landfills. Recycling of metals, plastics, and paper products, as well as composting organic matter are methods of reducing the overall volume of solid wastes going to landfills. Waste-to-energy processes have also been developed to convert the energy content of solid wastes into a more usable form, such as electrical power.